Maybe This is a Bad Idea
by RebornKawaii
Summary: A typical DaveKat fic, nothing special. Don't read this because it sucks. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored, and I decided to publish a really bad story. I am sorry, also my english sucks, so I am doubly sorry.**

* * *

Fucking awesome.

I was in my way to the clinic is my brother's car, and guess why, because I broke my arm, and how that happened? Well, it's embarrassing, I would have rather and up like this because my bro kick my ass in the roof, but no, I tripped on my own feet and I fell down the stairs. Yes, I know, is stupid. Accidents happen.

"You are so clumsy sometimes"- he made fun of me the entire time, even when I try to stand up, I was dizzy, going from side to side, he looked at me and stared to laugh, and then he proceeded to help me.

"Accidents can happen to anyone"- I replied keeping my façade of 'I don't care' but I just wanted to punch him in the face, I know I'm clumsy, he didn't need me remember me that all the time, but now that more the pain made me feel worst.

"Yeah, but that was just stupid"- I looked at him through my shades, I was in pain and angry so I better shut my mouth

We came to the clinic, my bro talked to the receptionist, and she sends us to the third floor because I needed to take radiographs, of my arm of course, finished that my radiographs were send to a doctor, and we were told to wait a little bit more.

"I am so tired"- I muttered, taking a sit in one of the many sits in the hallway.

"Stop complain so much, we are almost done here"- you could tell he was tired too, his voice told everything, so now it was my turn of shut my mouth. He was in this situation because of me and my clumsiness, I needed to say thank you somehow.

* * *

"Strider, Dave Strider"- A doctor called for an office. We immediately stand up, me first and he after me

–"Oh, so you are Dave"- he greeted us; his name was Jake, Jake English. –"Take a sit" I nodded and sit

-"And you are his father?"- He asked to my brother, I couldn't help laughing a little.

-"No, I am his brother"- he replied quickly, taking the seat next to me

The doctor smiled a little by his quick answer –"Oh, sorry"- then he looked at me-"So Dave, I saw your radiographies and your arm is broken, it is an oblique fracture, so that means you'll have to wear plaster" he was like a doctor for kids, like I didn't know that break my arm involves using plaster

-"Yeah, I was expecting that" I looked serious as always, but his smile didn't disappear

-"Hahaha, well we will put you a short plaster, this kind of plaster end before your elbow, but will cover your fingers, except the thumb because isn't necessary, okay?" he kept that stupid smile

-"Okay"

He ended his explanation, and proceed to take me to a different room, my bro followed me of course, he was worried, you could tell that for the way he moved his fingers. They applied the plaster, Jake give to my brother the recipe for some remedies to kill the pain, but I had to take them only if I needed. They seem to get along, so my brother told me he was going to ask the doctor a few things so I could wait in the car because he also needed to pay the bill and that was going to take some time. I have been in the fucking clinic since 4:30 pm or something, now was 7pm, what a great day, and it was just Wednesday. I just wanted go home but no he wanted to chat, I fucking love my brother, and this shit it was getting itchy! Ugh.

I was making my way out, trying to focus in the good stuff, when I saw a guy from my school, to be more specific the Vantas boy, he was sitting looking at the floor, what the hell he was doing here, alone? I walk towards him, it wasn't like we had never talked before, we had made a few works for school together, and in fact we had a science project together for the next week.

-"Sup"- I looked at him through my shades, and I think I scared him, because he jumped a little

-"What the fuck Strider! Why are you trying to kill me or something?"- He has that puzzled look on his face, and he looked angry too –"What are you doing here?"

-"I broke my arm, are you blind Karkat?"-I smiled a little

-"You goddamn useless ass, of course I am not, I am focus in other things"-he looked at me less angry now –"what happened to you?"

-"Oh, I fall, not a big deal"- I didn't want to go into details –"what are you doing here?"- He looked at the floor again

-"My mom is in surgery"- he stared to play with his hands, he seemed really stressed, or nervous, I don't I didn't know him that well

-"Oh"- I rubbed my neck with my good hand of course –"What happened to her?"- I was hoping it wasn't something that bad

-"She has a small tumor in the thyroid... not a risky surgery, but I still worry"- he ran a hand through his hair

-"Of course, she is your mom"- I sat next to him, looking at him through my shades –"Are you here alone?"- I knew he had a brother and I spouse he had a father

-"Oh, no, the piece of shit I have as a brother is asking some stuff with my dad"- well, his colorful vocabulary still the same, I can't say mine is better, I say fuck more than I say thank you

-"I see"- I was keep asking him stuff, but my brother appeared out of nowhere

-"Dave, stop talking with you boyfriend, let's go"- I looked at him dead serious, and Vantas was slightly blushed

-"Shut up, he is my classmate"- he laughed a little

-"Whatever you say lil'man, let's go, bye Dave's classmate"- he waved his hand as a goodbye and stared to walking, seems he was in a good mood now

-"Goodbye Vantas, see you on Monday"

-"Why you aren't going tomorrow, you seem fine, lazy fuck"- he smiled a little

-"Because I don't want to see your face the rest of the week" – I did what resembled a smile –"I hope everything goes well with your mom" – with that I stared to walk away

-"Thanks Strider"- Whoa, the tone of his voice sounded truly grateful –"In Monday we need talk about that shitty science project!"

-"Yeah, what a pain in the ass!"- a couple of people looked my angry for screaming, but fuck it. I reach my brother in the car; he was looking a piece of paper, when I opened the door.

-"Okay, let's go"- I rested my head on the seat

-"We need to go to the drugstore first, the doctor says you may need those pain killers"- With that started the car and we left.

We got home at about 11 pm, before I went right to my room I took a pill, and eat something, I was starving, then I run to my room not without hear a "Be careful, you can fall again" and laughs form my bro. I fucking hate him sometimes.

It was a fucking problem put my pajamas', but I made it, I remembered I needed to talk with Karkat, but that could wait, he probably was more worried about his mom, and I was so tired, when my head touch my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. **

**Well, this is the first "fic" I upload here, and sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uh, okay, I wasn't expecting nothing but thanks to Aya Skrillex! Okay, this shit is going to have davekat at some point. **

**Sorry, this is bad, and I am sorry.**

**(Iy has Dave POV at first, then Karkat POV)**

**Sorry.**

* * *

I was Friday already, this week went totally fast but I didn't enjoy any of my free days at all. Having the plaster was frustrating, and do the easiest things was hard, examples: taking a shower, change my clothes, sleep, draw shit for my blogs, etc. Even type in the computer was hard, speaking of type; I've to answer a message.

EB: hey, Dave, I got your homework!

TG: cool, keep it

EB: Shut up, im going to your house

TG: you can come over only if you bring snacks

EB: what kind of snacks?

TG: whatever you want just bring food

EB: doesn't your brother feed you?

TG: he does, but I want junk food

EB: k, see you

Great, Egbert was coming, and my room was a mess, I need to clean up a little. Nah is just John, he has seen my room thousand times worse, I better upload a blog…

* * *

I was more relaxed now, school has ended and I was on my way home, my mom was there, fortunately she only have to stay for two days in the hospital and now she only had to rest, plus my brother was at the university so I don't have to listen his blah, blah, and my dad was at work, that means ROMCOM NIGHT!

When I finally came home, and finally because I live a little away from school, but I rather walk because I can think and listen to music in peace, maybe because of that I didn't enjoy when people join me at the end of class, guys like Captor or Gamzee they never shut up sometimes. Isn't like I didn't like their company, I just like walk alone, whatever, when I finally came my mom, Daniela, was sitting in the couch with our cat watching some boring TV show

-"Hello honey, how was your day?"- She smiled, her voice sounded a little bit husky

-"Fine, how are you feeling"- I still worried, my mom is everything to me, but I will never say that out loud

-"A lot better now, I think I'll be going back to work soon!"- Whoa, she was really happy of going back to her job. She is an English teacher in my school, she is that teacher everyone loves, every kid at school has something nice to say about her, which made me feel almost jealous, she was kind to everybody, and some child came to her asking for an advice or help. Isn't like I didn't understand, sometimes you get attached to teachers, but I still jealous of them, she is my mom, not their mom, maybe I sound stupid but I get jealous very easy.

-"Cool"- the bad part of having your mom at school was she knew almost everything, or almost everything, the I did, and for things the I did I mean, get into fights with some assholes, but that was past me, now I don't do nothing maybe because of her, or maybe because I change, who knows –"I going to my room"- with I turn around and left the room

-"Oh, okay, I'll call you for dinner"-

-"Okay"- I threw my bag to a corner and turn on my computer, it was Friday like I say, it's romcoms night, but first I checked my pesterchum, ugh, only assholes, of all that people the only one I could almost stand was Dave. Dave Strider, a weirdo, at least for me, his façade of cool kid and shit, he was interesting, and maybe too interes- what the fuck I am thinking?! Ugh, well, I could talk to him

CG: HEY STRIDER

TG: sup

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH OUR FUCKING SCIENCE PROYECT? – Nice way of staring a conversation Vantas, amazing, and why do I even care?

TG: you can bring your ass over here, so we could do something

CG: THAT SOUND STRESSFULL

TG: john is here he say he would help us

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THERE?

TG: he is my best bro is normal for him being here asshole

TG: and he has my homework

CG: YOU KNOW I HATE JOHN

TG: he says you love him in secret

TG: for that reason you say you hate him

CG: BULLSHIT

While Dave was typing shit I went down stairs asking to my mom if I could go to "a friend house" to make a project. She obviously said yes because "I needed more air"

TG: hey are you speechless for my awesomeness

TG: karkat

TG: are you dead

CG: SHUT UP, I WAS LOOKING FOR MY BOOKS

CG: I'M GOING TO YOUR HOUSE

TG: cool see you then

Why. Did. I. Ever. Talk. To. Strider. Fucking great, Friday with him and John. Fucking amazing.

-"It's simple!"- fucking John, after listen to him talk about biology the two of us said at the same time –"IT IS NOT"- oh my god I hate biology

-"If it's so simple then you do out work"- I said to him looking slightly angry, as almost always

-"it's your work guys, and you don't want help from someone you hate right?"- He stared to laugh; I wanted to punch him in the face for some reason

-"I am with Karkat, if it's so simple then do our project"-Dave was sitting next to me

-"Fuck you guys"- his phone stared to ring, and for his short sentences I think he was talking to his father

-"Guys I have to go, see you on Monday"- He stood up, and took his bag

-"Bye John"- I say was I still looking at our project trying to figure out what to do

-"Okay, I go with you to the door"- they went downstairs, and I was left alone with my thoughts, was nice be with Dave. Wait, fuck no, this was Dave Strider isn't nice be with him, ugh, I think I am sick, I can't be thinking of that way of Strider.

Dave came back with cookies, thank god, I wanted something sweet

-"We need to finish this shit soon, I don't want to be stuck in your house forever"- I was trying to reach a cookie

-"Whatever, I don't understand a fuck and you neither. I fail at see any chance of progress without John"- he hand me the cookies, I took one and eat. Oh, so delicious, I love sweet things

-"Yeah, I know"- after a moment of silence and cookies, I stood up –"Okay Strider was awful be with you, and I want go home now"-

-"Okay, when are we going to finish this?"- He stood up and he guide me to the door

-"What about tomorrow?-

-"Okay, but at your house now"- he opened the door and I went out

-"Whatever, be there at 3"- I stared to walk

-"See you"- I heard to door close and I went home

-Time skip bc I suck-

We have ended our work and the teacher has it now, we were free from each other. But after those days our relationship went better so we stared to talk more at school. He told me about his blogs and "sick bites" and I told him (with a little bit of same maybe) about how much I liked romantic movies, and my passion for the violin. It was nice, our conversations always were interesting, plus, for hanging out with him I get to know John a little bit more, he wasn't so bad, he was nice. It was nice talk to other people besides of Gamzee, Sollux and Terezi. Strider was nice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Pleople tell me to stop apologize so much so...here: chapter three. **

What can I say, time flies.

It was June now, so holidays were close, and men, I was just so happy, I was sick of school, I just wanted sleep and do nothing, plus a lot of fucking time to be stuck at my home, well, not really, I have friends to go out with like Kanaya, Sollux, Dave… my relationship with Strider was a lot better now, he and I were really close, and I believe he is okay with that. The problem is, I don't know if I am stupid, or I am confusing feelings, or I am too lonely –in a romantic way of course, my family is good, and I have good friends- but I stared to feel *something* for Strider, and all the time I spend thinking about him isn't healthy, and for those "symptoms" I think it's a crash, yes, a fucking crush in one of my best friends, I am super cliché! But what I am supposed to do? I like him- no, I have a crush, nothing else, just a simple crush.

-"Karkat!"- It was Dave, great

-"What the fuck do you want?"- I tried to sound normal and I think I did

-"Wanna go to my place today?"- Of course I wanna to go but ugh –"My brother is out today"- Okay, now I need to go. Wait what, why do I need to go?

-"And for what reason I would want to spend my day with you asshole?"- Because you are adorable, that is why

-"Dunno, I was going to spend the day with John but he is bussy"- I am the second option, hell no

-"I got stuff to do"- Karkat Vantas is NOT a second option.

-"Oh c'mon, you can watch your stupid movies in my house"- I was stared to get pissed, but I don't know why, maybe because I found out I am a second option, or maybe because what he said about my movies-nah that wasn't a big deal, I think it was for the second option thing. I feel stupid. I am stupid.

-"Fuck you Strider"- I was acting like a five year old boy, turning around and walking away

-"Whenever you want"- I didn't turn around to see if he was looking at me, but I raise my middle finger anyways

-"Karkat! Behave, you are in school"- Why this. It was my mom; I totally forgot she works here. I looked at her, kind of embarrassed

-"Sorry"- I could hear Strider laughter getting close, fuck.

-"And do not treat your friends like that, haven't you learned nothing from your father?"- Here we go again, with the subject of my father, when this will get old? My father is a pacifist, and for resolve problems his best solution is talk give you a sermon, like my brother, those two get along, and when they are together they talk and talk and talk, but I can't get really well with him because I get angry for nothing and everything and I say a lot of bad words. We are like water and oil –"You need talk to people don't get angry and run away"- I get along with my mom, she is nicer.

-"I know, I'm sorry"- I wanted go home per now.

-"Okay, hi Dave, how are you?" – Un-fucking-believable, Strider listened to my conversation with my mom

-"Hey miss, fine thanks and you?"- I wanted to die

-"Fine, thanks"- she looked at her watch –"Oh, I have to go! Nice to see you Dave, see you at home Karkat"- I wave my hand as a goodbye, and Dave just nodded. After I could react I have Dave's arm around my shoulders

-"Move your fucking arm Strider"-I don't know if I was angry or embarrassed

-"Be more like you dad Karkitty"- Okay, he fucked up. I get out of his grip, now I was angry. The only one who can call me "Karkitty" is my cousin, Nepeta.

-"Fuck you Strider. Fuck. You"- And with that I left, walking fast, and ignoring his words.

I am acting like a ten year old girl in love. I know.

What the fuck is wrong with Karkat? He usually thinks a bad comeback to my jokes, but he don't run away, I know the guys is emotional and shit, but no so much, maybe something happened to him? Something in his house? I don't think so, his relationship with his father and brother aren't the greatest but they aren't bad.

Fuck, now I feel guilty.

-time／(x~x)＼skip. Dave POV-

School has ended and I was going home, but for some reason I couldn't stop think in Vantas, and that was staring to bother me, I should be thinking in some cool shit, not Karkat. I was getting lost in my train of thought when Karkat's best friend, ex best friend? -Dunno, I never understood that relationship, and I think this guy hates me for some reason- spoke to me

-"Hey fucker"- he looked stoned, like always, and he didn't have any make up on

-"Sup"- he sure looked weird

-"I know this is motherfucking lame, but, how is doing my motherfucking best friend?"-I think he mean Karkat

-"Why you didn't ask him?"-he raised an eyebrow, and give a look that scare me a little, I will never show that emotion of course, façade first, be save of the juggalo second

-"because I motherfucking can't"- he sounded serious, I better answer, he have a weird reputation of being aggressive when he can't get what he wants. Capricious asshole.

-"He is doing well"- quick answer, I wanted stop talking now, he was taller than me. Maybe he was like 6 feet tall? I'm like 5'8. But fuck it; I'm not scared of this guy.

-"I'm all happy of hear that bro, but you should pay more attention to the motherfucker, he seems be experiencing the miracle of fall in love…"- stoner shit. He sounded so high, I couldn't stop laughing, and he stared to laugh too

-"Oh god Gamzee"-I still laughing a bit- "What the fuck? Karkat? In love? With who?"-

-"Dunno brother, maybe with you, maybe with Sollux, what the fuck I know, he just seems in love, the motherfucker looked happier, and shit"- he was looking at the sky while he talked and muttering something about how clouds were a miracle. Time to go.

-"Whatever, I must go, see ya"- he still looking at the sky, and I think he said goodbye. I don't care.

That conversation, stupid and weird conversation with Gamzee made me think more in Karkat, he in love? Puff, I don't think so…or perhaps he has a crush? Yeah, must be a crush. I'm going to bother him to death.

Perhaps for that he was so sentimental today.

-timeヽ( ´¬`)ノskip. Karkat POV-

I HATE DAVE STRIDER!

I don't but I am angry.

I made my way home based in 'get out of my fucking way'. Well, when I finally get home slamming doors, and throwing my backpack god knows were, I went to my room and turn on my computer. I was starting to think I was kind of a hopeless romantic, not the Eridan kind, but I had watched so many romantic movies maybe that fucked up my way of thinking in romance. I was expecting something different from Dave, something like I wanna spend the day with you because your presence is cool to have around not You're the second option for when my best bro is busy.

I went straight to pesterchum, I need talk to someone about this, but the only people who were on were Sollux and Eridan. Sollux is obviously is going to laugh at me and Eridan… Eridan I rather ask for romantic advice to myself. I should do that, I always give advice to people, in romantic topics of course, maybe I could take some of my stupid advices.

The only thing that pops up was "tell him". No, I don't wanna lose our friend ship. UGH, why? This is all so cliché! I have watched like thousand movies about this, but in movies when the girl tells the boy they end up together, but I'm not a fucking girl, and that asshole isn't gay!

I hate this.

Well, after being a melodramatic douche I noticed someone was trying to communicate whit me through pesterchum of course

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist at 18:21—

TG: hey karkat

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?

TG: nothing in particular just asking

TG: what the fuck happend to you today

CG: NOTHING

CG:WHY DO YOU ASK SOMETHING SO STUPID

CG: OH RIGHT, YOU ARE STUPID

TG: karkat youre so funny, I almost fall from my chair of laughing

TG: you should be a comedian

TG: oh my god that was so funny

CG: SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU PIECE OF SHIT

TG: oh right I just wanted to ask

TG: you have been acting weird all this week

CG: LIES. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE

TG: but im bored bc some asshole didnt came to my house and I dont have nothing to do now

CG: YOURE SUCH A PRICK STRIDER YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT

TG: yes I have that clear

CG: GOOD

CG: NOW LEAVE ME ALONE

TG: whatever just came to my house

CG: IF I GO TO YOUR HOUSE WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A WHILE?

TG: yes

CG: GOD

CG: OKAY, I WILL GO

TG: k see you

I hate Strider so much but this could be my chance, I rather ruin this friendship now than when I get more attached to Strider, I hurts less if he kick me out of his life, or that would hurt less than when Gamzee stared to talk less and less to me…

-timeヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘskip again-

-"Oh my god Strider shut up!"- why he talked so much, I needed to talk

-"But bro you have to listen to this is my best work!"- Okay, I could wait a little bit more

-"So, what do you think?"- He sounded so excited, but his face didn't show any emotion

-"It's good"-I was starting to get nervous, so I went to sit in his bed

-"What? You look like you're going to die or some shit"- cool, because I am about to destroy my friendship

-"Dave, shut up and let me fucking speak"- Okay, time has come

-"Okay dude, but don't give me that look"- he stay in his current position, close to his computer. I was feeling those stupid butterflies but twenty times worst

-"Dave…I-I…"- I was playing with my hands and Dave was giving me a weird look

-"You didn't murder someone right?" – I wish it was that, that would be better

-"No, shut up! Let me speak!"- Ugh, that look won't let me sleep tonight, well isn't like I sleep a lot, I always have those eyes circles and my pale skin make them to look worst. Now the I think about it there is no way, even if Strider for a miracle were gay, he would go out with me, I am short, and I have dark hair, those stupid eyes bags, I am average, nothing special, you could say my only talent is say bad words and play the violin and I am not even good at it. Fuck me. I suck.

"Okay, speak then Vantas"

"Okay…well Dave, I think I- I might have a-a little…"- why I'm stopping, I need say the next sentence –"I think I have a…"-

"A?"-He was looking at me, arms crossed, shades a little down so you can see his eyes, such a pretty eyes…

-"A…a…crushonyouimsorryihavetogo"- I stood up, and I think I looked like I was just killed someone because Dave faster as he is, was right next to me

-"What?"- now he looked me worried

-"I fucked up sorry"-

-"Answer Karkat"- he sounded dead serious now –"What did you just say"-

-"I just say the…I have a crush on you"- I feel my face getting redder, I wanted to dig a hole and stay there, but my nerves won't leave me, and he didn't say nothing about what I just say! Why he didn't say nothing?

-"…what"-

-"Are you fucking deaf?"- I was getting stressed

-"No, I just…can't, what why?"-

-"That is a stupid question you shit is like asking what water taste like"- I was looking at the floor now –"Maybe I like you because though all this months when I have talked to you more I feel someone was interesting in what I have to say, in my stories, in my romcoms, in me… Sorry, I'm saying shit"

-"Whoa dude…maybe you should go home, are you sick?"- I fucked things up for real

-"No you fuck, I am totally fine! Now if you excuse me I have to go"- and with that I left the place, Strider didn't run after me like in the movies, or tried to stop me, nothing.

Face it Karkat your life will never be like in the movies, and my feelings are begin wasted in someone who doesn't give a shit.

**A/N: Thank you for read my crap. Have a nice day xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! Enjoy? **

* * *

Karkat spend his weekend under the cover of his bed, only leaving his room when he was hungry, or for other stuff, the only productive thing he did was trying to watch some movies, but getting angry at the meddle because his life wasn't like that. His father and mother were kind of worried, his son wasn't like this, he was an angry little dude but he didn't isolate himself so much, they tried talk to him, even his brother but his replies were always "I don't feel good" "I'm just tired" "It's nothing" "Kankri leave me alone, you're making me sick", all of that to be left alone again with his thoughts.

He didn't hear of Strider in all the weekend, maybe their friendship was over, like his friendship with Makara, so he convinced himself he was fine, he wasn't going to feel like shit on Monday, he was *fine*.

Monday finally came, lunch time, he was sitting with a few friends: Sollux, Nepeta, Terezi and Kanaya.

-"Bullshit Captor"- he was talking with Sollux about ah online game they wanted to play tonight

-"Shut up KK, what you know!"- Sollux was laughing, he actually enjoyed of seen a angry KK, and show him how superior he obviously is, but Karkat still one of his best friends.

-"I know everything you asshole! You shut up! Hear you is like a pain in the ass"- the were laughing, and then Terezi almos screamed Hi to…well guess who

-"Hi Dave! Are you going to eat with us today? Should we feel honored of be with the coolkid?"-he was still laughing, they were good friends, and everyone at some point believe they were dating.

-"Sup Terezi"- he couldn't see Karkat face, and Karkat couldn't see Dave, Sollux was looking ar Karkat worried, he was the only one who knew about all this, he wanted to take Karkat to other place, or kick Strider out.

-"Nothing, just eating lunch, wanna sit down?"-

-"Why so nice today Terezi? Nah, pass, I wanted talk to Karkat…"- Karkat looked at Sollux, and Sollux raised a eyebrow to Karkat, and then looked at Dave. Whit that Karkat turned around, angry expression on his face for defend himself

-"What the fuck do you want?"- he looked at Dave and felt how his heart do the thing, that thing who doesn't let you breath properly, that thing who made your chest hurt like heaven, you know what thing, and Dave, felt how his heart stared to beat faster, so much faster, he felt scared about what they wanted to talk with Karkat, about what he needed to say

-"Shut and come with me"- he made a gesture with his hand indicating to follow him, and then putting his hands in his pockets. Karkat stood up and follow him, not without hearing Kanaya say something about "you look sick", or something like that.

He probably looked sick, he was going to hear Dave saying he hated him, he was just a faggot, a weirdo, he was going to hear awful things.

On the other hand we had Dave, men, walking to an empty place felt like ages, he heard the footsteps follow him, and he hear his own heart, why he was so nervous? It wasn't the first time he do this, well, it was the first time he say that to a boy. That felt weird.

After the ages of walking –actually were like 5 minutes- Dave sit down in a stair, and Karkat was stood up looking at the ground.

-"Hey, look at me, not the ground"- Dave tried to sound chill, and smile a little to make Karkat feel better.

-"What do you wanna say Strider?"- He looked at him with a serious expression that made Dave stop smiling

-"Tch, chill dude"- he take off his shades, and looked at Karkat who now was bushing, he always like Dave's eyes, they were so beautiful and unique, maybe because of that his crush for Dave begin, his eyes were different, special, not like him, he was average, nothing special.

"Okay, Karkat, listen I spend my whole weekend thinking of what you say, and how that made me feel and all that shit, and I don't know, is weird… because I think I am not gay…"-Karkat was looking at the floor again per now feeling shame, and that pain in his chest –"I'm fine with your feelings, and I must be stupid because even Gamzee knew you have a crush…"- Dave rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know what to say because he know how emotionally Karkat it's after all

-"You are fine?"- was the only thing Karkat was able to say, he felt almost crying now, was that a kind way of reject him?

-"Well, yeah, that is what I say"- Vantas didn't know how to feel, angry, sad? And why he talked to Gamzee? Fuck everything he was angry

-"So you're motherfucking fine, like nothing if this shit matters right? Like what I am feeling right now is fucking bullshit, like one of those silly crush, let me tell you one fucking thing Strider, I'm not fuc- Dave cut his colourful speech of with a hug. It seems Karkat was misunderstanding what he meant with "I'm fine with you feelings". At first Karkat seems like he didn't know was going on, but then he returned the embrace, it feels good, and that pain became tiny, but his heart bit raised –"What the fuck Dave"-

-"What do you mean? I am hugging you, isn't that what people do with people they like?"- A smile, a big one appeared on Karkat face, he felt like he could do anything, that happiness he didn't felt in long time

-"I think that is what they do"-he hide is face on Dave's neck, and the other smile, it feels good, it feels good knowing Karkat is happy, and I feels great knowing is because of you

-"Cool, and what about this?"- He break the hug and get closer to Karkat's face, he saw how Karkat was flushing, and kiss him, it was miraculous, perfect, awesome, right, dunno, it was good.

When the brake the kiss Karkat stared to laugh, and Dave had that puzzled look on his face

-"What is so funny?"- he asked laughing a little

-"Nothing, I'm just happy, what? Can't I be happy now you fuck?"- he still smiling, and Dave put his shades back on

-"Of course you can"- Karkat looked at him smiling, well both were smiling, what stared at a clinic with a pseudo DJ with a broken arm and a boy with angry issues waiting for her mom was now this, something cute, a friendship, a relationship.

-"And I was thinking you were going to say me shit, and send me to hell"-

-"And why I would do that?"- Dave asking racing an eyebrow

-"Because I am me, you know, the average Karkat Vantas… and you are you, the coolkid, and a thousand of girls who died of him…it was almost impossible"- he was smiling saying all this, but it was like a sad smile, not the brightest

-"Stop saying bullshit Vantas. You aren't average like you say you are, yes you may look like an emo, but who cares, you are amazing, and damn you play the violin like Rose, or even better! Fuck those girls, fuck everyone, yes, obviously some girls die for the coolkid, but I don't care, the can go to fuck themselves, I like you, and of the story"- after that speech Karkat hugged him, like his life depended of that hug, it was the first time someone –besides of his mother and father- told him something like that, he was totally falling more and more for Strider.

-"Hey, Karkat, you okay?"-

-"Uh, yeah, thanks for saying that…"- he let Strider go

-"I've no problem saying the truth, now let's go, everyone must be thinking weird shit"-

-"Probably what they are thing is a fact now"- Dave took Karkat by the waist and stared to walk

-"Yeah, whatever, hey, wanna go to my house today?"-

-"Sounds fine to me"

-"It's a date"

It was a nice afternoon, it was a nice day, Karkat was feeling like he were on a movie, and Dave felt like the most awesome dude in the world.

They told the new after two days, having different types of reactions, but the most important were good: the friends, their families, Bro even told Dave to "be quiet while fucking" and handed him a few condoms, getting the angry and shameful reaction of Dave and laughs form Karkat. Karkat parents were nice to them, even Kankri, but he didn't stay quiet, he *needed* to give his speech to his brother.

But after all the two of them were happy, playing music and video games together, talking, going on dates, doing the most stupidest things together was cute and fun, of course were problems and fights, but they are stuck together like the couple they are.

* * *

**A/N: A bad ending for a bad story, thank you for following this and all, thank you! have a nice night or day *hugs* ー****( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
